Question: Rewrite ${((7^{-10})(4^{3}))^{3}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 4^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{-10})(4^{3}))^{3} = (7^{(-10)(3)})(4^{(3)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-10})(4^{3}))^{3}} = 7^{-30} \times 4^{9}} $